


Do Not Be Still, My Heart

by Restored_Azure



Series: Apo Bela [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restored_Azure/pseuds/Restored_Azure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has long been destroyed. Trapped under the collapsed debris of the former world, the two find common ground to talk about. Australia slowly begins to notice another side to the cold dangerous Belarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Be Still, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't followed the series through: Basically, Canada has gone mad and taken over the world. Belarus and Australia are part of the "Liberators" a group of individuals/self-governing groups who still want to fight against the empire. 
> 
> For those who have: This is set four years after Ivan escapes the Empire in "Mad Alongside You" and fourteen years before "How She Remembers"
> 
> NOTHING HERE IS MEANT TO REFLECT ACTUAL COUNTRIES OR ANY GLOBAL EVENTS. 
> 
> This story is a simple little exercise to help me become more comfortable in writing this pairing and at least attempt at giving the relationship a more organic feeling. Oh, and in advance, I apologize for my inability to write a proper speaking Australia.

Icy sharp eyes. Thin frame. Deadly. Belarus glared at him, “I swear, if you even so much as breathe-”

 

“I can’t quite avoid that!" Australia snapped. He then grunted as he tried to shift his position. “Hold on…I think I can...”

 

“ _Ow!_ ”

 

“Sorry…”

 

The two were stuck in an awkward position. While they were scavenging the old building, the floor collapsed beneath them. The fall itself had been rough but it was only worsened by the roof falling on top of them. Luckily, for the both of them, the debris that came down only encased them. So, like they had been playing a game of Twister, their limbs were entangled in the most uncomfortable way.

 

His face was dangerously close to her chest. Her elbow digging into his shoulder. His left arm tried it’s best to not to touch her butt as he moved. Belarus yelped. Australia took his foot back away from her hand. In reflex, she kneed him back. He groaned.

 

As his eyes met her angry ones, she hissed, “Stop moving.”

 

“Fine! I’m just goin’ to continue tryin’ to balance myself to keep from twistin’ my own arm!”

 

Belarus sighed. She was in a much better position as most of her back was on the floor.  Meanwhile, Australia was holding himself up from his own strength and his arm was in an awkward position. If he fell, it would be VERY painful for him.

 

Australia was a bit surprised when she spoke again, “Alright. I’ll move my left leg for a bit. Then you can move your arm and twist around.”

 

A few more minutes and they successfully found a way to get into nice sitting down positions. Their knees still touched but it was definitely easier to breathe.  

   

“The Gang-Tribes are sure to show up, they said. It will make things more efficient, they said. Give him a chance, they said.” Belarus muttered. Australia watched her glance around their rubble prison.

 

He crossed his arms, “Well, aren’t you just sunshines and rainbows.” He also looked around for some sort of opening. It was relatively dark in their enclosed space, save for a few cracks that let in the daylight. None of which were big enough for even their fingers to dig through.

 

“This would not have happened if I was just allowed to do this on my own.” She pushed around the debris to see if it could be shifted.

 

“Oi! Still bloody here!” Australia dug around his end. Damn, nothing would budge.

 

Oh, really?” she said mockingly sweet. “I honestly did not notice.”

 

Australia rolled his eyes and pulled out a communicator, “At least _I_ brought somethin' to call for help.”

 

“I do not need help from others.”

 

“Clearly, because you can get out of here all on your own,” he muttered as rolled his eyes again.

 

He connected to the Liberator’s line. After explaining their situation, he got confirmation that help would be on their way. At least a twenty minute wait, they told him. His eyes glanced at the woman across from him. Hopefully, he could last that long. He hung up and adjusted himself as best as he could without bothering the other. The brunet looked up again at the scowling woman across from him.

 

_Yeah, I get it. You don't want to be here._

 

He groaned, “You could actually TRY to get along with me.” That was actually the whole freaking point they were both here. Belarus narrowed her eyes then turned away her gaze again.

 

She crossed her arms,  “Why should I bother?”

 

He curled his hands into fists. “What. is. your. _problem?_ Is it me or do you just have a vendetta against bein’ around people?”

 

Belarus kept silent. She clutched at her knees and looked away. Australia shook his head and looked down, trying to think away the time. It had been at least a few months since the Belarusian had shown up at the Liberator camp. Her skills in combat were unmatched. However, she agreed only to missions that were both dangerous and done alone. The others believed it was because she didn’t want to be held back. So, they paired her with the dare-devil nation this time around to see if there was any change. Belarus couldn't refuse or else be kicked out of the camp. However, that didn't mean that the nation was going to pretend to be all that happy about it.

 

Hence, this situation.

 

“You’re goin’ to have to learn to work with people. Not all missions can be done solo.“ Australia continued. He grunted as he tried to lean back out of habit. Man, he would have more fun being trapped here with a bunch of snakes. At least they wouldn't try to depress his mood with their presence. They would've probably even been friendlier.

 

“By whose orders? You’re not in charge. You do not even belong here on this continent.”

 

Australia raised one of his brows. Oh, she wanted to play that game, “Dear, you were exiled from your own lands just like me.”

 

Swish! She pulled out one of her knives and pointed it at him, “Don’t. _dear._ me.”

 

Well, that was unexpected. In surrender, Australia raised his palms and leaned as far away as he could. Avoiding the hatred in her eyes, he kept his gaze on the knife’s design. As the item was further studied, his mind paused a little.

Now that he had a good look at it, there was a very interesting design along the handle, etched in swooping elegant curves. The needle-point blade itself looked like special care went it making it sleek. It was quite an elegant weapon, a rarity in the desolate wasteland.

 

“Are those actually yours or did you find them?” He asked as his casual tone voice broke the high tension.

 

She pulled it back. “Uh...they are mine.”

 

“Customized pre-war work?”

 

She nodded slowly. “Nobody has commented on my weaponry before…” she whispered then clamped one hand over her mouth.

 

“The world’s gone down in flames,” Australia laughed. Looks like she wasn't as closed off as he thought, just unable to find things to say. “These things get to be less important. All anyone cares for is how quickly they can kill an enemy. Kind of takes the art out of them.”

 

“You own a blade, yourself?”

 

He pulled out a dual dagger combination from a hidden compartment in his boots. Their leather wrapped handles were very worn down but their jagged blade edges were kept fairly sharp. “I’ve had these with me for quite a long time. They’re definitely not as sleek as yours but they’re handy.”

 

“Can...Can I see?” He grinned and let her examine one. Her eyes filled with intrigue. He watched as she tentatively weighed it and gave a few slashes in the air.

 

“They work best as twins," he added as he handed her the other one. In the cramped space there wasn't much room to really test that out but she managed to get a few swipes with both. Her hands were trained as she spun them both around, careful not to injure either person in the enclosed space.

 

She nodded with approval as she handed them back, “So, why have I not seen you use these?”

 

He shrugged, “A revolver’s always been a better choice out here. Gets the job done quickly. Further range too. Unless, you’re you of course.” He added, knowing about her throwing abilities. She smiled. It took Australia a little by surprise. Something tiny started growing in his heart, beside the respect that was already planted in there.

 

Belarus leaned back, “People usually do not pay attention to those things about me.”

 

“Most are blind fools then,” Australia said followed by a chuckle. The brunet gave her a lop-sided grin. “Pain befalls those who don’t pay attention to danger.”

 

“Are those your own words? Sounds like something England would say.” Her full attention was on him. Her eyes were still icy but they glinted with a spark. He felt goosebumps shiver on his skin.

 

“That ol' man can't take _all_ the credit for havin' fancy things to say. It isn’t hard to think of when you’re out there, in that dead world.”

 

“Not dead yet,” She whispered. “Not if I have anything to do with it.”

 

He tilted his head as he observed her closely. That was surprisingly very hopeful.

 

She jolted upright, surprised that such words had escaped her mouth. Suddenly,the woman steeled herself again and dropped the smile. She wasn’t as closed off as she had been before, but the distance was back. Australia let it be. He was now slowly starting to understand that her iciness was part of her. Besides, a person who could decapitate their enemies by their own hands should clearly be allowed to act however they choose, whether to give a smile, or to scowl.

 

“So…” He said, fighting against the awkwardness. “How about guns? Any preferences?”

 

From weapons to combat methods to recounts of personal adventures, their conversation topics switched and continued. The time spent waiting went further past twenty minutes, yet neither paid mind. Belarus was still cold at moments when it came down to recounting her own memories, but she remained attentive and even laughed at a few of Australia's crazier tales.

 

When the Liberators finally got to them, much to their surprise and relief, they uncovered a laughing Australia with a calm and _smiling_ Belarus.


End file.
